Human
by XS Fanatic
Summary: (READ A/N! VERY IMPORTANT!) Lenalee was the most heartbroken when Allen left. An accidental crossing of paths leads to secret meetings between our lovely butterfly and gambling clown. Be warned that there are spoilers if you haven't yet gotten to the Noah's Ark arc.


**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Characters: *all stop and turn* T... *glomp me* TIN-TIN!**

**Me: GAH! Guys, I know it's been a while, but get the f*** off of me!**

**Rai: *rolls eyes* Easy on the language. After all, YOU'RE the one that rated this K+.**

**Me: ...I freaking hate you, Raimundo. Anyway... *smiles at readers* I am SO happy to be home! My computer's been broken since after my last story (I think it was _Nightmare Past, _wasn't it?), and THEN the internet at my house got shut off for about two months. But, now things can FINALLY get back to normal after... How long has it been? I wanna say a year, but- Well, anyway, the explanation for this is at the bottom, so... here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're here."

She gives a sigh. "So sure?"

He's shocked into a short silence before speaking again, a little hurt, "Lenalee-"

"No, Allen...don't." She props herself up onto one elbow, softly peering down into his gray eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, really. I just..."

As she trails off, he looks up at her with concern. "Lenalee, did I say or do something wrong?"

She quickly shakes her head. "Oh, Allen, no! No, it's nothing like that." She sighs and continues, "I didn't mean it. I just-... I wish we didn't have to sneak around."

His gaze softens and he sits up, looking into her violet eyes. The stars may be out, but between the night and the cover of the trees, Lenalee's eyes only appear to darken and grow even deeper. "Lenalee...if there were any other way to see each other- It's not like I don't want to come back to the Order-"

She covers his mouth, effectively silencing him. "I know, Allen. I just miss you." She leans against him in a hug, causing his heart to flutter inside his chest. Unseen in the darkness, they lie back once more on the soft grass of the clearing. The two glance at each other, smiling slightly as they each see the other's blush in the dim light emanating from the embers of a long-dead fire.

Allen can't help but think of what caused the start of these secret meetings. Lenalee had been on a mission. She was alone. When her fight with a level two akuma had escalated and was brought near Allen's campsite, his eye reacted faster than his ears. He ran in the directiong of the akuma, led by his cursed eye, and suddenly saw Lenalee thrown against the trunk of a tree. He was stunned and angry as he activated his innocence. He took hold of his left wrist as the arm transformed into his exorcising sword, slashed at the demon, and quickly ran to Lenalee's aid. When she saw him, he was afraid that she'd start fighting him with the Dark Boots.

Suddenly, she cried, "Allen!" Tears dripped from her eyes as she ran to hug him, knocking him to the ground in a hug.

They were both incredibly happy to see each other, after Allen had left months before.

She was crying and he was holding her, but they were both smiling as they realized one thing; neither of them wanted to fight the other.

Since then, they've managed to communicate, but not without obstacles. They've been able to see each other, but only on a few rare occasions.

Every few weeks to a month, she's able to sneak out, using the Ark, and find him. They talk, observe the stars, and enjoy the feeling of company. True, Lenalee has everyone at the Order- Lavi, Komui, Miranda, Marie. Allen nobody with him except little Timcanpy. He'd even say that he wanted to spend a day with Kanda, just to rid himself of a lack of company. It eats a hole in his heart just like Tyki's tease did.

However, Lenalee is slowly filling this hole, much like his innocence. This is only her third visit.

Each new visit brings the two closer. Perhaps it's because of all the time that they must spend seperated. Allen, on the other hand, prefers- hopes, even- to think that it may be because of something else.

These thoughts make him blush as they lie there. He keeps his arms around her, and she shifts a bit to pillow her head against his chest.

"Lenalee," he whispers. He must swallow the lump in his throat as she peers up at him with curiousity.

"What is it, Allen?"

He gulps again, warmth slightly tickling his cheeks. "I...I-I'm sorry...for leaving."

She appears taken aback, but he continues before she can stop him. "I wish that I could have stayed at the Order, with you and the others."

"Allen," she whispers. Touching his cheek, she continues, "You don't need to apologize. You didn't have much choice. I just miss you..."

Allen's breath catches slightly in the back of his throat. The two lock eyes, briefly, as the warm embers continue to dim. He relaxes under Lenalee's touch, finally, and hugs her with a tighter grip. Lenalee shifts slightly to press her forehead to his, and Allen feels a click in both his mind and heart.

He needs to stop fearing this intimacy, he realizes. He lives for this closeness, and thrives on it being with Lenalee. He thought she was like a big sister, but that isn't true. This is a much different bond.

Allen can feel her breath float across his face, and he shivers slightly before tilting his head up...softly pressing his lips to hers.

Her hand is warm as it brushes his cheek, he notices, and softer than you'd expect from an experienced exorcist. The soft, sweet contact between their lips lasts for- what? Seconds? Minutes? Whatever the lenght, it's enough to make Allen's heart pound and his head spin as they pull away, the end of the kiss just as gentle and tender as the beginning.

Lenalee stares down at him, breathless. "A-Allen...?"

He gulps, praying that he hasn't just made a huge mistake. Lenalee's the only friend he has left. It seems like even Lavi, even if Lenalee won't say it, might think that Allen has simply turned on everyone in the Black Order. He looks back up to apologize, opening his mouth and...

She's smiling down at him.

He blinks with confusion. There she is, tears in the corners of her violet eyes and a lovely, sweet little smile on her face. Seeing her soft face, he can't help but relax. He can feel the corners of his own lips shyly curl up in the moment.

They stay this way for a few moments more before exchanging another kiss, Lenalee's tears falling from her lashes and onto his cheeks in the process. Allen's not sure, but he thinks he hears, "I love you," and, "I love you too," briefly exchanged in whispers. He's probably mistaken, but that's okay. He knows that this will make her departure even more painful, but it's alright. In her next visit, they can be like this and not have to worry about being so shy. Whether he's a Noah or not, Allen has never felt more human than in this moment of exchanged kisses.

* * *

**Me: *gets to the 1,078-count and almost dies* JESUS!**

**Percy: *gets eye-twitch* Why did I sit through this when I'm dyslexic, again?**

**Annabeth: Because you're an idiot.**

**Me: *catches breath* Okay, so... I've only read up to chapter 193 in the D. Gray-Man manga, so I KNOW stuff is off, okay? I got the idea after finding a spoiler about Allen leaving the Order. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this. I ALSO hope that you find this one-shot an acceptable apology for...well, my life. Now, once I get off, I'm going to finish painting the cat ears for my Kyo Sohma cosplay, and THEN try and read further in DGM. I promise. *sneaks a look at the next volume* WHAT?! SON OF A-!**

**Rai: *sighs* And as her unfortunate slave-monkey *whispers* HELP ME! *goes back to normal* I'm obligated to tell you to read and review, and that Tin-tin welcomes constructive critisism, and pukes on flames.**


End file.
